Be Wicked
by bluediamondsonagreenfield
Summary: A collection of Wicked one shots that are all related to each other. Musicalverse Shizera Fiyeraba
1. Be Mine, Forever

_**A/N: My collection of oneshots. Under the title of each oneshot will be the era, ship, and verse.**_

* * *

_Be Mine, Forever_

_Shiz-era Musical-Verse Fiyeraba AU_

Elphaba stood in front of her wardrobe in her dorm room. She needed to find something to wear for her date with her boyfriend. Elphaba and Fiyero had been dating for over a year. The students at Shiz still hadn't accepted the fact that they were dating and all of the popular girls still threw themselves at him. Elphaba always felt that he was going to leave her for someone prettier, even though he would spend hours convincing her that he wasn't. Tonight is their one year anniversary and Elphaba knew that Fiyero had something overly romantic planed, just didn't know what it is.

"Elphie, you need color in your wardrobe," Galinda called from her bed as she brushed her hair. "How many black clothes can one person have?"

"Lin, there is nothing wrong with black," Elphaba told her as she took one of the dresses and went into the bathroom.

"True, but when it's as plain and boring as the dresses you wear; there is something wrong with black." Elphaba didn't close the bathroom door when she got dressed and Galinda saw the dress she put on. It had elbow length sleeves and the neckline was in the form of a 'V', but it didn't show any of the young green woman's cleavage. The form fitting black dress fell down to her knees. "Oh! Elphie! Let me do your hair and makeup!" Elphaba looked up from the sink where she just finished brushing her teeth.

"Why?" She questioned her best friend as she walked over to where Galinda sat on her bed. She opened the nightstand drawer between the two beds and pulled out a necklace that Fiyero had gotten for her a few months before.

"Because Fiyero told me where he's taking you and I want you to look good!" Elphaba glared at her as she fastened the sliver chain, heart pendent necklace under her hair.

"I look fine." Galinda giggled at her. Elphaba glared at her again. "What was that for?"

"Elphie come here," She told the green girl as she patted the seat next to her. Elphaba reluctantly skulked over to the bed and sat next to the energetic woman. Galinda smiled before picking up her brush and running it through her friend's raven hair. Galinda spent the next hour curling and pinning her best friend's hair, along with doing her makeup.

The pair of girls were standing in the bathroom, Galinda putting the finishing touches on Elphaba's hair when they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Galinda yelled as she put the last bobby pin in Elphaba's hair. Fiyero waltzed into the room after closing the door behind him. He was clad in a button up white dress shirt, a dark blue blazer, and khaki pants. Galinda stood in the doorway of the bathroom, blocking Fiyero's view of his girlfriend. "Well, don't you look fantastical." Fiyero popped his collar and spun around. Elphaba knocked Galinda's arm out of the way and stood next to her.

"Thanks, Lin. The last thing he needs is a boost to that huge ego." Fiyero finished his turn and stared at his girlfriend, who swore that she saw his jaw hit the ground. Elphaba smiled at him as she stepped forward and spun around. After her spin, she stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her against his body.

"Fae," he whispered as he traced circles on her back, "you look beautiful." Elphaba's cheeks turned a darker shade of green before whispering back.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Fiyero smiled before kissing her. Galinda stood in awe at the interaction between the two before shooing the couple out of the dorm room.

"Go, go, have fun," She told them waving her hands at them as they walked towards the door. "Don't worry, Elphie, I'll be awake when you get back," She called down the hallway after the couple. Elphaba threw a glare over her shoulder before they disappeared down the stairs.

* * *

Fiyero tightly wrapped the blindfold around his girlfriend before they walked up the grassy hill that leads to Elphaba's favorite spot in Oz. It was a secluded spot on the beach that overlooks the Great Gillikin Lake. It was surrounded by trees and three large hills. Once they reached the top of the hill, Fiyero undid the blindfold and watched as Elphaba looked in awe at the sight in front of her. The multitude of trees had white lights strung through them while the white sand had white candles randomly placed between the edge of the grass and the water. Between the flickering candles, there was a picnic blanket spread out with a basket siting in the middle.

"Do you like it?" Fiyero asked as looked at her. She glanced at him before looking back at the view in front of her.

"Yero, I love it!"

"Wanna race?" He questioned her before taking off down the hill. Elphaba laughed and rushed after him, quickly catching up and tackling him onto the blanket.

"Still playful as ever, Tiggular," she whispered at him as she lay on top of him.

"No so bad yourself, Thropp," Fiyero whispered back before he leaned up and kissed her. They didn't pull apart until they both could barely breathe. He couldn't help but stare at her as they tried to catch their breath. He saw her cheeks get a darker shade of green as he reached up and tucked a piece of curled hair that had fallen out of the bobby pin behind her ear. "You're so beautiful, Fae." She smiled at him, still not used to the affection he shows her, before resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Fiyero ran his hand through her hair and couldn't help but smile. They stayed like that until they heard the growl of Elphaba's stomach. "Well, someone's hungry," he remarked as she rolled off of him. They both sat up and Fiyero got the food out of the basket. They ate quietly, Fiyero stealing kisses every few minutes.

Elphaba stood at the water's edge, her feet testing the cold green tinted water. Fiyero watched as she kicked up the water and laughed as the water hit her legs. He was packing away the remainder of their dinner before standing up. He reached into his pocket and felt the black velvet box with his fingers. A small smile crossed his face before he took the box out of his pocket and hid it in the basket. He quietly walked up behind Elphaba and picked her up.

"Yero! Put me down!" She exclaimed as he walked into the lake. She was kicking her legs the entire time. He walked into the lake until the water reached his waist.

"You want down?"

"YES!" She called out with a slight giggle in her voice. Fiyero smiled and dropped her into the green water. When she stood up, he was already half way back to the beach. "I'm so killing you Tiggular!" She screamed as she raced back to the beach. Fiyero laughed as he stepped out of his clothes, leaving him only dressed in a pair of boxers. He ran back into the lake and threw her over his shoulder. He carried her back to the beach to let her get out of her wet dress. "You and Galinda are so dead," she told him with a glare as she stripped off her dress.

"Aww, why?" He asked an innocent look on his face. Elphaba couldn't help but laugh.

"You just threw me into a lake!"

"Correction, I dropped my beautiful girlfriend into a lake," He corrected her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up at him before rolling her eyes.

"I still ended up in the lake, Tiggular. Plus, the hour I wasted when I could've been studying is ruined." Fiyero laughed and pulled her closer.

"You still look beautiful, Fae," With that Fiyero leaned down and kissed her gently. He pulled away when he felt her shiver against his skin. "Cold?" She looked at him and nodded. "There are towels in the basket," He told her as he let her go. She sunk to her knees in front of the basket and started pulling out the plates from dinner when she found the black box.

"Fiyero?" She questioned as she pulled it out. She glanced back at him while she spoke, "What's this?" Fiyero smiled as he lay down behind her, wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Open it." Elphaba opened the box out of curiosity and gasped when she noticed what was inside. The diamond inside sparkled under the moonlight. She glanced back at him before speaking, her voice full of shock.

"Is this …?" She was cut off by Fiyero speaking.

"Yes it is. Marry me, Fae." She looked back at the ring, a tear sliding down her cheek. She felt Fiyero's hand run up and down her back as she stared at the sparkling objects. Fiyero let go of her waist and sat up next to her. "You don't have to, you know, if you don't want too," He whispered to her, his voice flooded disappointment and embarrassment. Elphaba shook her head at his statement. "Please, say something," He whispered again, she still stared at the ring in her hands. She turned her head but to look at him before whispering back.

"You want to marry me?" she questioned, her voice cracking on the last word. Fiyero suppressed a slight chuckle.

"Of course I want to marry you. Fae, I love you more than I thought I could love anything in this world. You are my world. You give me a reason to want to be smart. I love you, Elphaba Melene Thropp. So, will you marry me?" Elphaba could only nod before Fiyero took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her green hand.


	2. In Hidding

_**A/N: All of these oneshots are going to intertwine with each other, meaning that they all are set together, but they aren't going to be uploaded in chronological. So when I finish, I'll make a master list as to how they go in order. Also If you have any idea or requests, just leaving in the review you leave (: *hint hint***_

_**Disclaimer: Are this things really necessary? Didn't think so, but I don't own Wicked**_

* * *

_In Hiding_

Fiyero rushed through the hallways of Kiamo Ko, trying to find the Queen of the Vinkus. For some reason, she didn't want him to find her. It felt like he stopped in every room of the enormous castle. He even stopped into their daughters' room and the half-painted nursery, he still couldn't find her. He had given up when he ran into the kitchen to find her standing there, holding a cup of tea.

"Well, it took you long enough," she told him, her voice dripping with sarcasm and a playful smile dancing across her face. He was bent over at his waist against the island, trying to catch his breath.

"You mean to tell me," he breathed out, "that you've been in here this whole time?" He straightened back up and cracked his back. She looked at him again before biting her lip.

"Kinda." Fiyero stared at her as she leaned against the opposite side of the island.

"I'm so killing you Thropp-Tiggular." She smiled at him before leaning forward and kissing him gently.

"It's not my fault that you didn't look in here."

"I so did!" She laughed at him before leaning against the counter behind her and taking a drink of her tea.

"Apparently not." Fiyero walked out the island and leaned into his wife, careful not to run into her belly. She smiled seductively at him before he kissed her. Fiyero rested his head on her forehead when they pulled apart as he placed his hands on her bulging pregnant belly. This was their fourth child, hopefully their first boy. They had three beautiful daughters, Elise Glin, Baxianna Melene, and Kacee Rose. They are looked just like their mother with long black raven hair, but all three had Fiyero's striking blue eyes. Only Baxianna had come out the same shade of green as her mother. Elphaba had become extremely protective of her middle daughter. She felt at fault every time laid eyes her, knowing how hard her life was going to be, but then again, she is one of the Vinkus Princesses and had the love of her parents and sisters. "What did you even want to tell me in the first place?" Fiyero leaned back against the marble island before speaking.

"I don't remember," he told her, starching his head.

"Sometimes, I wonder how you remember your daughters' names." A pain look crossed Fiyero face as he crossed his hands over his heart.

"I'm wounded, Fae." Elphaba laughed at her husband before leaning in and kissing him. "You're so lucky I love you."

"You would've married me if you didn't," She remarked a smile playful dancing on her lips.

* * *

"Momma?" Elise questioned as her mother walked past her room. Elphaba turned around to look her oldest daughter.

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Why are you and Baxie green?" Elphaba smiled, knowing that this question was coming. She walked into her daughters' room and sat down on Elise's bed. The oldest princess crawled onto her bed and sat down next to her mother. The young queen wrapped her arm around the young girl's shoulders.

"Well, when my mommy was having me, she was visited by a magical creature that she told me was named 'Elixir'. The magical creature told my mommy that she wanted her daughter to be extra special so when I was born, I came out green."

"So when you having Baxie, you were visited by Elixir?"

"Yes, you are a smart little girl."

"She gets it from her mother," Fiyero said from his perch in the doorway. Elphaba looked over at him as he walked into the room and sat down beside her.

"Well, we all know that her father isn't the smartest," Elphaba told him as Elise stood up.

"Nope, but he is the greatest daddy and king ever!" Elise whispered as she threw herself into her father's arms.

"Thank you, Elise, but some little girl needs to get to sleep like her sisters."

"But daddy!" She complained, her big azure eyes looking up at him, her lips formed into a little pout.

"No buts, you need to sleep," Fiyero whispered at her. She huffed, just like her mother, before crawling to the head of her bed. Elphaba and Fiyero stood up and took turns kissing their oldest on the forehead. "Go to sleep," Fiyero whispered before him and his wife closed the door. Once in the hallway, Fiyero wrapped his arms around his wife's thin waist. "A magical creature named 'Elixir' visited your mother and that why you're green?" He questioned his voice full of the playfulness that she fell in love with.

"It's better than, 'I don't Elise, my mother didn't live long enough for me to ask her and my father hates me.'" He could tell that the question their daughter asked brought out her insecurities that took her so long too hid. He pulled her closer to him and rested his chin on her head.

"Well, that's your father's loss, because you are the most amazing person that I have ever met." A tear slid down Elphaba's cheek and she went to wipe it away, being stopped by her husband who wiped away for her. She turned her head to look up at him. "I love you, Fae, even after seven years of marriage." A loving smile crossed her lips before she leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you, too, Yero."

* * *

**_A/N: Do you know what I love? (besides Wicked and Fiyeraba) Reviews...so getting to writing them...plus if you have any requests, let me know :D_**


	3. Why Her?

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, **__**GreenFaeLovesYero & musicgal3, it means a lot. Again, if you have any ideas or requests, I would happily take them in consideration. And if you read Don't Scream, you'll know that I hate Milla…(: Also, I sorry this one is short. I have to look after my cousin all weekend **_

_Why Her?_

Elphaba sat in her favorite class, writing down her notes as Doctor Dillamond lectured about the 'Great Drought'. Somehow she ended up in the middle of the bench, in between Galinda and Fiyero, her fiancé on her right and her best friend left. Next Galinda sat Pfannee, Milla, and Shen Shen and next to Fiyero sat Avaric. How Doctor Dillamond let all seven of them sit this close together, Elphaba didn't know. Pfannee would the whole class gossiping with the other three girls while Fiyero and Avaric attempted to listen to lecture before they started throwing balled up paper at each other. Even with the craziness, Fiyero still found time when Avaric and Doctor Dillamond both were distracted and place a small kiss on Elphaba's cheek. He would also catch her staring aimlessly at the ring, which glittered under the lights of the classroom. Currently, Elphaba's left has holding her head up, her ring in full display to the rest of the class.

Galinda turned around when she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned, she came face to face with Pfannee, who whispered, "What's with the green bean's ring?" Galinda smiled before whispering back.

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Elphie and Fiyero are getting married," Galinda whispered back at her friend. Pfannee gasped, extremely loud, before Galinda turned around.

"Miss Pfannee? Have something would like to share with the class?" Doctor Dillamond remarked, looking at the young woman. Pfannee smiled and looked at Elphaba, whose head was hidden in her notebook.

"Actually, I do," She said, standing up. Everyone's eyes, besides Elphaba's, followed her every move. "Elphaba and Fiyero are engaged!" Pfannee beamed a huge smile as she sat back down. She saw the dark green color Elphaba's cheek turned as the green woman heard the whispers that flew around the room.

"Why her?"

"She's green"

"She could never become the queen of the Vinkus."

Fiyero saw her blush and reached under the table to rest his hand on her thigh. He leaned his mouth down to her ear before whispering, "They were going to find out anyways." Elphaba looked up at him, a tear down her cheek. Fiyero sighed and wiped away the tear.

"Well, congratulations, Miss Thropp and Master Tiggular." Elphaba gave her favorite teach a weak smile before he continued his lecture.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE!" Galinda scream as she paced back and forth on the grassy common ground between the dorms and the library. The trio was trying to study and write their history essay that Doctor Dillamond had assigned earlier that day. Elphaba ran a hand through her long ebony hair as she watched her best friend's freak out. She was curled up under the tree, her head stuck in her book. Fiyero sat next to her, his arm draped around her waist.

"Lin! It was going to get out sooner or later," Elphaba told her with taking her head out of her book.

"I know, Elphie! But not like that! It's my fault! I saw you crying during class!" At this point, Elphaba looked up at her.

"I just wasn't ready for people to find out yet." Before anyone said anything else, Milla came up to Fiyero and sat down next to him.

"Hey, Fifi," she whispered seductively as she bat her eyes. Fiyero instantly tightened his grip on his fiancée's waist.

"Milla? How many times have I told you not call me that?"

"I don't know, Fifi, but you could come to my dorm later and tell me," she whispered again, her fingers playing with navy and white striped tie. Fiyero chuckled nervously as he removed Milla's hands from his tie. Elphaba noticed the way he laughed and scooted away from him. Fiyero looked at Milla before turning to Elphaba. He carefully tore the book out of her hands and cupped her cheeks. He looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes before kissing her with all the passion in his being. Elphaba turned herself to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned her back, ending up on top of her. Milla huffed and walked away.

"What was that for?" Elphaba asked the man on top of her after they pull away.

"To show everyone I love you Elphaba Thropp, soon-to-be, Tiggular." Elphaba blushed at the sound of her new last name.

"You two are defiantly the cutest couple on campus!" Galinda exclaimed as Fiyero stood up, pulling Elphaba up with him, then wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Even cuter than you and Avaric?" Elphaba questioned. As if on cue, Avaric appeared next to Galinda, draping his arm around her shoulders.

"Congrats, Artichoke." Elphaba smiled and cocked her head sideways.

"Why thank you big bird," she replied, referring to his curly mess of blonde hair. Avaric smirked at her before turning to Fiyero.

"I though you said that you were never getting married." Fiyero smiled as he pulled Elphaba closer to him.

"Things change man." He smiled as he kissed Elphaba's cheek, lingering a clock tick longer than needed before speaking again. "And I'm so glad they did."


	4. I Love Her

_**A/N: This is defiantly the oneshot that comes first, you'll see why. For some reason, this chapter, or at least the beginning, sounds weird to me. Yea, the title of this one sucks, I'm sorry. Love the reviews though, please keep them coming. And don't forget to submit me ideas (:**_

_I Love Her_

* * *

"_I love her, Galinda. What if she doesn't love me back?"_

"_Fi, Elphie loves you."_

Their conversation ran through her head and nothing she did would make her forget it. She knew it was a conversation she wasn't meant to hear. Elphaba had gone looking for Galinda when she wasn't in their dorm room after History class, more or less because Madame Morrible assigned them as partners for their sorcery project. She had been standing outside Fiyero's door, getting ready to knock on it before she heard the ex's talking. Shiz's_ 'Golden Couple_' had broken up a few weeks before and somehow stayed friends. Elphaba had also noticed that in the past few days that Galinda had been spending more time with Fiyero than she did when they were dating. She won't admit it, but it scared her that they were getting back together. Some part of her wanted Fiyero for herself and the other part kept remembering what her father told her so many times, _'No one loves you, you don't deserve love'. _Elphaba would just push whatever she felt for Fiyero down farther into her heart, secretly hoping one day it would fall out, but today, it didn't, it got pulled all the way back to the top of heart.

Elphaba threw herself onto her bed, face down in her pillow and screamed; a scream of which Galinda and Fiyero heard as they walked through the door. "Elphie?" Elphaba sighed at the sound of her best friend's voice before turning her head towards the duo. Upon seeing Fiyero, she shot up. Galinda seemed to notice the way her green friend tensed up when she saw Fiyero. "You okay Elphie?"

"Yea, I'm fine," She answered, leaning back on her headboard and reached for her most recent book endeavor. Galinda looked at Fiyero and asked him to leave before sitting down at her friend's feet.

"Elphie. Sometimes going on in the big brain of yours, now what is it?"

"It's nothing, Lin."

"Elphie, I saw the way you tensed up when you saw Fiyero." Elphaba let out a long sigh of defeat as she closed her book and laid it on her lap.

"I heard what Fiyero told you." Galinda gasped and cover mouth, over dramatically of course, and after, a confused look crossed her perfect face.

"How?"

"I came looking for you to so we could work on our sorcery project. I went to Fiyero's dorm to see if you were there, but I heard what you said before I got the chance to knock."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you love him?" A slight blush crossed over the young green woman's cheeks before answering.

"I don't know, Lin. I think I do." A huge smile crossed Galinda's face, showing off her perfectly straight teeth.

"You have to tell him!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around her best friend. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Lin, what exactly do you want me to tell him, 'Oh, hey Fiyero, I just overheard a private conversation between you and Galinda and I came to tell you that I feel the same way that you do'?" Galinda laughed as she let Elphaba go.

"Don't put it that literally!" Both of the girls laughed before Galinda got off of the bed and pulled Elphaba off with her. "Go tell him!" She told her best friend as she dragged her out into the doorway.

"Lin! I don't want to!" Galinda rolled her eyes; Elphaba was defiantly wearing off on her and pushed her out of the hallway and closed the door. Elphaba rolled her eyes before sulking off to find Fiyero.

* * *

"In the name of Lurline! You heard that?" Fiyero exclaimed as Elphaba watched him pace the wooded floor of his private dorm from her perch on his bed. She couldn't help but let a little laugh escape her lips at the look on her friend's face.

"Kind of," she replied shyly, a small, almost forced, smile came across her lips, before she patted the space next to her on the bed. "Sit," she commanded and, to her surprise, he listened. He looked directly into her huge chocolate brown eyes, making her blush uncontrollably before speaking. "Don't worry, Yero," she whispered, her hand coming to rest on his cheek. Just like that, Fiyero couldn't hold back anymore and leaned in to kiss her. He captured her dark green lips inside his pale pink ones. At first, Elphaba stiffened, not just to being touched, or kissed for that matter, but slowly, she relaxed and let her arms get entangled in his dirty blonde hair. Fiyero smiled as he felt her relax into his arms, which one held her body relatively close to his, the other resting on the back of her neck, under the cascade of ebony waves. He had really expected her to pull away and smack him upside his head, but she didn't. She actually enjoyed it and that kiss said so much that their words could not.

* * *

"Fae," He whispered quietly as the two sat on his bed, books laid out in between them. After their kiss, Fiyero had asked her to stay and help him study for his math exam the following day. She had agreed and three hours had pasted from when Galinda told Elphaba to tell him.

"Hmm?" She hummed as she wrote down a sentence of her History essay. Fiyero looked at her and started to play with his hands. When he didn't answer, Elphaba's head rose up to look at him. Upon seeing her chocolate eyes, he reached his hand out and placed it on top of hers.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" He asked shyly. Elphaba smiled at him before taking his olive hand into her green one and raising it to her lips. She kissed it gently before answering.

"I would love to," She paused and he leaned into kiss her. "Right now though, some prince needs to be studying for his math exam." Fiyero sat a little pout, causing Elphaba to smile, before opening up his math textbook and whispering,

"I love you, Fae."

"And I love you, Yero."

* * *

_**A/N: Don't forget to review and please leave ideas, I would love to hear them, I know you have some!**_


	5. King and Queen of the Vinkus

_**A/N: I have a feeling that this chapter is going to be the hardest ones I've written so far. Reviews make me happy (: (I haven't been very happy lately) Also… in my little world over here, Nessa loves Elphaba and Boq loves Nessa…and Galinda never changed her name. Don't forget to submit me ideas...but for now, enjoy **_

* * *

_King and Queen of the Vinkus_

Elphaba stood in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom. Her long ebony locks fell to the middle of her back in loose curls. Her small frame was covered in a black dress that was tight fitting around her breasts and flowed out after, mainly to hide her growing baby bump, her second child hidden inside. A huge part of her dreaded this day. She had told Fiyero that she would proudly rule over the Vinkus as his queen, but she didn't believe that she could do this. Sure, before they died, Fiyero's parents taught them the ins and outs of ruling over their country, and the Vinkus that accepted her as their princess, but as their queen, she didn't know. Secretly she wished she had told Fiyero's oldest sister, Kiolna, to rule in his place, but Elphaba made a promise to Raina and Zarek that she would rule over their people. How could she break that promise that meant so much to them? She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open or heard the set of feet enter the room, so when two strong arms wrapped their around her waist, she jumped. She glanced into the mirror to see who had ambushed her and calmed down when she noticed it was her husband. She turned in his arms to look at him.

"You scared me, Yero." Fiyero kissed her lightly.

"I'm sorry." Elphaba smiled up at him before laying her ear on his chest above his heart.

"Momma! Momma! Momma look!" Elise screamed as she ran into the room. The two and three quarter year old princess had her raven locks curled, like her mother, and a small glittery tiara sat on her head. She ran in front of her mother to stare at her reflection in the mirror before turning to see her mother, who had turned back around to face her daughter. "Isn't it pretty!" Elphaba smiled and picked up her daughter.

"Just like you." Elise giggled as Elphaba tickled her and Fiyero smiled at the sight in front of him after he sat down on the bed. After Elise's giggle fight subsided, she kissed her mother on the cheek. Elphaba smiled at the young girl in her arms. "What was that for?"

"Cause I love you momma and that you'll be the world greatest queen ever!" Elphaba turned around to face her husband before replying.

"Did daddy make you say?" Elise giggled again as she nodded her head. Elphaba glared at Fiyero as he walked close to them, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist, bring his wife and daughter closer to him.

"Only because it's true." Elphaba sighed and sat Elise down on her feet. The princess ran out of the room to go find her stuffed animal. The new queen proceeded sit down on the bed and her husband sat down next to her. "Fae, seriously what's wrong? Ever since Ma and Dad died, you've been a little weary. I miss them too, but I know that's not what going on here." Elphaba sighed again and rested her head on her husband's should. Fiyero, in return, wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulders.

"I'm really scared, Yero."

"So am I, Fae, but we have each other and Galinda and Avaric and Nessa and Boq and Elise. We can do this. Ma and Dad know we can, I know we can, and so should you." Elphaba let out a long sigh before responding.

"I'm still not so sure about this Yero. They already love you; they knew you were going to be king one day, but me? They're going to have a green queen. GREEN QUEEN YERO! Plus, your mother left some pretty big shoes to fill." Elphaba put her head in her hands. "It's all so overwhelming." Fiyero sighed and started rubbing her back.

"Everything is going to be okay. They love you Fae. You know that." Elphaba lifted her head up and gave her husband a small smile

* * *

"I now officially crown Elphaba Melene Thropp-Tiggular, Queen of the Vinkus," The pastor announced to the crowd of people as he placed the tiara on top of her ebony curls. They were sitting at the front of the throne room, in the two oversized red chairs. Fiyero squeezed her hand as the crowd applauded their new queen. They accepted her. They accepted the green woman as their queen. Elphaba was still scared, but she knew she had a huge support system behind her.


	6. Running isn't the Answer

**_A/N: Did Nessa come back again? I'm seriously going to have a talk with her. People who read the A/N's in Don't Scream will understand. I'm a review whore, so please leave them, and my depression (and all that comes along with it) has come back in full force today. So please review?_**

_**Also the third part of this chapter just wanted me to write it…but I don't think it fits.**_

_**This chapter is dictated to my Elphie (you know who you are). Thanks for supporting me.**_

_**PS. I NEED IDEAS!**_

* * *

_Running Isn't the Answer_

She was running, crying, trying to get as far away from the Shiz campus as possible. She wanted to forget about being in collage and wanted to be happy about the news she just found out, but she couldn't be. Even as her feet hit the wet pavement, she could hear the other two set of feet behind her. The _click_ on Galinda's heels and the _stomp_ of Fiyero's shoes made her want to run even faster. She burst through the front door of her apartment building before coming to a halt in front of her door, fumbling with her key. She quickly flung the door and ran into the apartment, which had been a wedding present from Fiyero's parents three months ago, so Elphaba and Fiyero could finish off senior year. She flopped down onto the bed, crying into her pillow. Fiyero and Galinda weren't far behind as they walked into the small apartment. Fiyero took to the bed, lying on his side, rubbing circles on his wife's back as Galinda picked up the brown paper bag that Elphaba had discarded. Galinda reached inside it, finding the stick like object and pulling it out. The blonde young woman looked at it then at the couple on the bed then back at it.

"Fiyero," She said, breaking the silent tension in the room. Her voice held none of its normal perky, happiness, her voice currently held the most serious tone Fiyero and Elphaba had ever heard her speak. "It's positive." Fiyero sighed as he pulled himself up to sit against the headboard before pulling his wife onto his lap. Elphaba hid her head in the crook of his neck as he rubbed her back. Galinda sat behind her, rubbing the lower part of her best friend's back.

"Fae, come on, it's not that bad," Fiyero whispered after a few moments. Elphaba lifted up her head and glared at him through her tears. "I'm serious." He reached up and wiped away her tears. "We're married Fae, plus by the time the baby comes we'll be out of school."

"And," Galinda added, "You have me and Nessa and Boq. Elphie, you're not alone. You have four people who love you very much and are here to help." Elphaba smiled slightly before put her head back into the crook of Fiyero's neck.

"What are your parents going to think?" She murmured into the side of Fiyero's neck. Fiyero chuckled before answering.

"They'll be happy. We'll tell them tomorrow when they come in for parent's day." Elphaba nodded against his neck.

* * *

Elphaba sat in her favorite table at the back of _The Wilted Rose_, waiting for Fiyero to finish showing his parents around Shiz. Her gently hands cradled a mug of tea. She slowly brought the hot liquid to her mouth and withdrew a bit of it as she saw Fiyero waltz into the small café, his parents close behind. Elphaba had met his parents multiple times and each time they told her story after story about Fiyero when younger. She stood to greet them; Raina pulled her into a tight hug and Zarek kissed her lightly on the cheek before they took their seats.

"So," Riana started after taking a slip of her own tea, "Fi told us that you have to tell us something?" Elphaba shot her husband a glare, causing Riana and Zarek to laugh.

"Yes, but since Yero has a big mouth, he can tell you," Elphaba told them, a quick smile lingering on her face. Fiyero smiled before opening his mouth to speak.

"Ma, Dad, you're going to be grandparents." Elphaba down in her cup of tea, avoiding the eyes of her in-laws as Fiyero spoke. He sighed and wrapped his arm her, giving her shoulder a slight squeeze. Raina was the first to break the silence.

"Congratulations, you two. We had a feeling it wouldn't be long." Elphaba's head shot up to look at her mother-in-law.

"You mean you're not mad?" Riana and Zarek both slightly chuckled before Zarek answered.

"Why would we be mad? You two are married and we weren't expecting anything less of you." Elphaba smiled at him.

* * *

Elphaba was so engrossed with the book she was reading under her favorite oak tree on the Shiz campus that she didn't see the man hovering above her. The man cleared his throat, causing Elphaba to look up. She immediately stood up, holding the book under her arm.

"Father," She greeted him after she rose.

"Elphaba, I'm not very pleased with the news that sister told me about you moving off campus. I told you the only reason I allowed you…"

"I know, Father, to take care of Nessa."

"Then why have you moved off campus?"

"Nessa was perfectly fine with me moving." Truth was, Nessa had been okay with Elphaba moving into the apartment, telling her that Horrible Morrible and Boq were more than enough to help her and if she ever truly needed her, she would send Boq get her.

"You have still disobeyed me, Elphaba. You know that isn't acceptable."

"I'm sorry, Father." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Fiyero coming towards them. She mentally thanked him, knowing that her father wouldn't hit her in the presence of Fiyero.

"It's nice to see you, sir," Fiyero told the Governor, who shrugged him off, still not happy about his oldest daughter marrying the scandalous prince, fearing what it would do Nessa's reputation as the future Governess of Munchkinland. Fiyero turned to his wife before asking, "Have you told him yet?" Elphaba shook her head.

"Told me what?" Frex asked, his eyes narrowing at his 'daughter'. "Elphaba, what are you hiding from me?" Elphaba took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

"YOU'RE WHAT? Frex screamed at her. "DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE HOW THIS WILL HURT YOUR SISTER?"

"Father, you're forgetting something." Frex looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"What?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm married!" With that Elphaba stalked away, Fiyero on her heals.


	7. Lurlinemas With You…

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. They really cheered me up! Please keep them coming. Also, I'm thinking of writing a bookverse fic, so if anyone wants to help me (please), PM me or say so in your review (: Guess what? Time for me to take another vacation! Wa freaking hoo…. I'm leaving the 24**__**th**__** and I don't know when I'm coming. Also, I keep ending all of these with the same words (:**_

_**This story steams from a very unimportant line in Be Mine, Forever (or the first oneshot). **__'She opened the nightstand drawer between the two beds and pulled out a necklace that Fiyero had gotten for her a few months before.'_

* * *

_Lurlinemas With You…_

Being a prince meant the Fiyero was used to the extravagant parties that his parents threw, so when Lurlinemas came around, he knew that Galinda, Boq, and Nessa would jump on the idea of joining him, but the one person he wanted there was going to be hard to convince to go. They had been dating for seven months when winter break came around.

* * *

"Fae," He murmured. They were sitting on his bed, watching a movie. Exams were almost over and Fiyero had invited his green girlfriend over to celebrate. They had just finished dinner that Fiyero had cooked. Elphaba was tucked safely under his arm and her head on his chest, her raven hair unraveled from its normal braid was neatly pulled to one side of her head so she didn't lay on it. The green woman hummed in reply, her eyes completely focused on what was happening on the screen. "Would you like to spend Lurlinemas in the Vinkus?" Elphaba shot up into a sitting position and looked at him.

"Are you insane?" She paused. "No, wait, don't answer that. You want me to meet your parents?" Fiyero couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes, Fae, I want you to meet my parents. Also I don't think I could be away from you for three weeks," He spoke as a slight smile danced across his lips. Elphaba sighed and looked down at her hand, playing with them to avoid his gaze.

"I would love to Yero, but my father wants me home to take care of Nessa and to run the household, you know that."

"Your father," Fiyero spoke, taking her green hand into his larger one, before reaching with his other hand and tilting her chin to look up at him, "already approved." Fiyero let out a soft chuckle at the shocked look on his girlfriend's face.

"B-but how?" She stammered out, looking into his azure eyes.

"I kinda talked Nessa into asking him for the both of you?" Elphaba smiled and leaned into him.

"What if I said I didn't want to go?"

"I knew you wouldn't. You couldn't stand to be away from all this," he gestured to his body, "for three weeks."

* * *

"Fae. Wakey wakey," Fiyero whispered quietly to his girlfriend as he lay next to her on her bed. It was early in the morning on Lurlinemas day and Fiyero wanted to get out of bed as soon as he could so she could met his parents. She rolled over to look at him. He had his right hand under his head, propping it up to look at her.

"Yero, I love you and I know that I'm a guest in your hou—castle, but will you please let me sleep?" Fiyero smiled and kissed her nose.

"Nope. It's Lurlinemas and my parents are coming back today so they can meet you." Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Oh great," she muttered under her breath. Fiyero sighed as he pushed back a strand of ebony hair that fell in front of her face.

"They are going to love you."

"I'm still not sure. I mean, aren't you scared of meeting my father?" Fiyero laughed.

"Fae, I know that your father has no influence on our relationship."

"But, your parents do." Fiyero rolled his eyes and got off the bed. He walked to her side of the bed and pulled the quilt down and grabbed ahold of her arms. "YERO!" She screamed at him as he pulled her off of the bed. She fell to the floor with a quiet _thud _before Fiyero helped to her back to her feet. Once safely on her feet and gave a glare at him.

"Hey," he stated, throwing his hands into the air, "you're the one who wouldn't get up." She glared at him again before she walked into the adjoined bathroom.

"Sometimes, Tiggular, you're lucky I love you," She told him as she started to brush her teeth. He came behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her thin waist, placing little kisses down her exposed neck.

"Sometimes?" He murmured against her emerald skin. Elphaba let a low moan escapee her lips before they heard a knock on the door. Fiyero reluctantly let go of her and watched as she walked back into the bedroom and opened the door.

"Good morning Miss Elphaba," Tayhoje, the Tiggular's main servent, greeted her.

"Good morning Tayhoje."

"I just came to inform you that King and Queen are back and that breakfast is in twenty." Elphaba smiled and thanked him before closing the door. She turned to see Fiyero standing in the doorway of the bathroom, holding one her fancier dresses.

"Seriously?" She asked him as she took the dress and closed the bathroom door. Fiyero laughed.

"You're the one who was freaking out about meeting my parents. I thought you want to look nice."

"Fiyero," She said, opening the door and walked out. "It's nine in the morning and we're going to breakfast." Fiyero just laughed again and lead the way from his girlfriend's room down to the dining room. He slid his hand inside hers and entwined their fingers as they got closer to the dining room.

"Good Morning, Fi," His mother said from her seat but stood up when she noticed Elphaba. If she had been taken back by her green skin, Raina didn't show it. "And who is this."

"Ma, this is Elphaba, Fae, this is my mother Raina," Fiyero introduced them with a smile. Elphaba curtseyed as she spoke.

"It's nice to meet you Your Highness." Raina chuckled a little.

"Please, call me Raina." Elphaba smiled at her. "It's nice to finally meet you. Fi speaks so highly about you."

"MA!" Fiyero pleaded as Galinda bounded into the room.

"Good morning Galinda," Raina greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning Raina. Morning Elphie, Fi."

"Why Galinda?" He questioned her. Galinda shrugged and took her seat. Elphaba looked around at the room as she stood awkwardly behind her boyfriend.

"Well, good morning son," Zarek greeted his son.

"Good morning. Dad, this is Elphaba," he said, stepping a little to the side to show the woman hiding behind him, "Fae, this is my dad, Zarek." Zarek smiled at the young woman and held his hand out to her. Elphaba took the gesture and shook his hand.

"It's nice to finally put a face to the name. Fiyero here never stops talking about you in his letters."

"Well, I hope he's telling you good things," Elphaba said with a smile. Soon Nessa and Boq joined the five and they both were equally introduced to Raina and Zarek.

* * *

A few hours later, they sat around the Lurlinemas tree, sharing stories about past Lurlinemases when Fiyero handed Elphaba a present.

"I almost forgot."

"Yero, I told you not to get me anything expensive."

"I want to. Open it." Carefully Elphaba pulled the wrapping paper off of relive a velvet black rectangular box. She slowly opened it, taking notices of the necklace inside. It had a sliver chain and a sliver heart pendant attached to it.

"Yero," She gasped, staring at it. "It's beautiful."

"Just like you." Elphaba blushed a deeper green color as Fiyero spoke. "Here," he whispered pulling the necklace out of the box. He carefully fastened the sliver clasp behind her neck.

"Oh, Elphie! IT'S PERFECT!" Galinda squealed. Elphaba looked at Fiyero as he sat back down next to her.

"It is perfect," she whispered to him as she leaned up to kiss her lightly. "Thank you so much."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Yero my hero."


	8. Perfect

_**A/N: Tiggular Family Drama. Reviews are amazing so please keep them coming. I'm on vacation from the 24**__**th**__** until the 28**__**th**__** so I'll update when I can. Also this chapter is kind of short…sorry. Do you guys have any prompts for the upcoming chapters? **_

* * *

_Perfect_

Elphaba couldn't work. Paperwork from all ends of her country was spread all across her desk, her head in her hands. She glanced up at the clock, eleven thirty, causing her to sigh before she heard the floor creak outside the door. The queen rolled her eyes as she walked over to the door and opened it.

"ELISE GLIN TIGGULAR! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" She screamed at her eldest daughter. The teenage princess cursed under her breath before turning around.

"The kitchen." Elphaba rolled her eyes at her daughter and crossed her arms.

"Dressed like that?" The green queen eyed her daughter's attire. A tight blue-green shirt with capped sleeves and a small black skirt clothed the princess, her black heels in her hand.

"MOM! I'm 17; quit treating me like a baby!" Elise yelled at her mother as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't care about your stupid question." Suddenly, the door behind Elphaba opened and Fiyero stepped out.

"Elise," he warned her.

"Daddy," she told him innocently, twisting the ball of her foot on the wooden floor of the Kiamo Ko hallway.

"Elise, don't daddy me. You know better."

"But daddy. She was being mean." Elphaba huffed and went back into her office, slamming the door behind her.

"Elise, your mother is the farthest thing from mean."

"No, she's a green bitch!" Elise screamed at her father. Fiyero's hands balled up into fist.

"ELISE GLIN! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO TALK ABOUT YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT!"

"Why? All I said was the truth."

"ROOM NOW!" Elise chuckled and stalked back to her room. Fiyero ran his hand through his hand to let himself calm down before walking into his wife's office. Once walking in, he found her sitting on her couch, looking out the picture window watching the stars. He silently walked over to her and sat down. She turned to look at him, tears running down her face before looking back at the night sky.

"What did I do that was so horrible?" she whispered. Fiyero sighed and wrapped her in a hug. She let herself cry onto his shoulder.

"Fae, she's just being a seventeen year old girl."

"I thought teenage girl were supposed to hate their fathers." Fiyero chuckled slightly as he pulled away from the hug. He tilted her head up to look him in the eyes.

"You're an amazing mother," he whispered, wiping away her tears. "Don't let Elise make you think any different." They both heard a knock and then the door open with a small voice.

"Mom?" Elphaba stood up at the sound of her name and turned to see her son.

"Yes Iah ?" Iah saw his mother tears and ran up to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Elphaba held her eleven year old son against her stomach, a few tears falling on his head.

"You're perfect, Mom," he whispered to her, looking up at her. Elphaba smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you, Iah."

"Elise is just a stupid teenager." Fiyero and Elphaba laughed.

"Don't call your sister stupid," Fiyero told his son.

* * *

"Mom, Mommm, moommmmmmmm!" Baxianna shook her mother the next morning, trying to wake her up.

"What Bax?" She asked, sleep still evident in her voice.

"Sit up, me, Ka, and Iah brought you breakfast." Elphaba smiled and pulled herself into a sitting position. Breakfast in bed had been becoming rarer and rarer as the kids got older. Kacee and Iah sat next to their mother on the bed as Baxianna gave her mother the tray before sitting next to her.

"Thank you."


	9. Mama's Okay

_**A/N: wowwinxgirlz- your review had me in tears from laughing. I'm pretty sure my cousin thinks I'm insane. How about a little sisterly love and Fiyeraba fluff? As always all the reviews were loved and please leave more (: Thanks to ElphieFaeThropp for the prompt… It's 4:00 am and I wrote this in a hour so if it's bad, please say so.**_

* * *

_Mama's Okay_

A scream pierced the night air as Baxianna snuggled closer to her older sister. "Why is mama screaming?" The two year old questioned, her azure eyes full of terror, staring up at her sister. Elise pulled her sister closer to her.

"I don't know Baxi." Both girls jumped when they heard another scream. After the scream stopped, a cry rang through the castle walls. "Do you know what that means?" Baxianna looked up at her, eyes still wide as could be. "We have a brother or sister." As Elise spoke, they heard a knock on the door before it opened.

"Girls," Fiyero whispered as he walked in.

"Daddy! Is mama okay?" Fiyero smiled at his middle daughter, picking her up out of her sister's arms and placing her on his hip.

"Yep, and so it your baby sister." Both of the small girls squealed. Elise looked at her dad after climbing out of bed.

"Can we meet her?" Fiyero smiled and started out the door with his two daughters in tow.

"Why do you think I came and got you?" Elise giggled and shrugged her shoulders, something she had defiantly got from her mother. They rounded the corner and soon reached the door of Fiyero and Elphaba's bedroom. "I come baring some worried guest," Fiyero announced as the trio walked into the room. Elphaba sat in the middle of the bed, her green face covered in sweat, her hair falling in front of her face as she watched her youngest daughter sleep in her arms, but her head turned upwards when she heard her husband. The queen couldn't help but smile as Elise came running towards the bed and climbed on next to her mother while Baxianna fought her father to be put down. Fiyero agreed and the green toddler totted over to the bed. Fiyero sighed and picked her up, placing her on the other side of the bed before taking his spot at the end.

"We were scared, Mama," Elise whispered as she snuggled close to her mother.

"Well, girls, I'm fine, but say hello to your sister, Kacee Rose." Baxianna peered around her mother's arm to see the infant as her older sister fell asleep next to her mother.

"Mama? Why isn't she green?" Elphaba sighed and handed the newborn to her father before pulling her middle daughter on to her lap.

"Well, Bax, every person is special in their own ways, right?" The two year old nodded.

"Yea, mama's special because Lurline made you green to show that you're different. Daddy's special because he's the world greatest daddy and king! Elise is special because she can draw." Elphaba smiled, obviously she had inherited her mother's brains.

"And how are you special?"

"Well…" Baxianna started, looking up at her mother. "I'm green…and I can run fast." Elphaba smiled again.

"You are also the world best Baxianna Melene Tiggular that you can be." Baxianna beamed a huge smile at her mother.

* * *

"I'm so proud of you," Fiyero whispered to his wife as they looked at their newborn daughter sleeping in her crib. The queen was pressed against the railing with her husband's arms wrapped around her midsection with his chin on her shoulder. Elphaba smiled and Fiyero turned her in his arms. "I'm serious, Fae."

"It's not like it's the first time I've brought a beautiful baby girl into the world." Fiyero smiled.

"No, but," he whispered, kissing her before continuing, "each time, I get prouder of you. You're truly amazing Fae."

"Well," she told him, "I didn't do it all by myself."

"What do you think she's going to be like when she gets older?" Elphaba pondered out loud after a few moment of silence. She had turned back around to face her daughter and Fiyero's chin had returned to where it was before.

"Well, I bet she's going to headstrong and stubborn, just like her mother. She's going to read a lot and tend to keep to herself. She's going to be the quiet one, I can already tell. She's going to love her older sisters and hopefully a younger brother. She's going to hate being a princess and would much rather be playing football with the boys." Elphaba laughed at Fiyero's prediction of their daughter.

"Well, she's already quieter than Elise and Bax were, that's for sure."

"Fae?"

"Yes, love?"

"Would Ma and Dad like them." Elphaba sighed and turned around in his arms again.

"We both know that your parents would've loved to spoil the girls as much as they could."

"I miss them, Fae." Elphaba smiled slightly and pushed a piece of his hair out of his face to revile his azure eyes.

"I know you do, Yero. So do I. When the girls, and whatever more children we have, we'll tell them about your parents and how much they would've loved them."

"I love you so much, Fae." Elphaba smiled again and pressed her dark green lips against his pale pink ones.

"I love you too, Yero my hero."


	10. Daddy's Home

_**A/N: wowwinxgirlz- your review had me laughing…like all the other ones you leave**_

_**How about a good little Elise with her parents? As always all the reviews were loved and please leave more (: Prompts are welcomed and in return you get a cookie (:…I'm not that creative. If you read and review my oneshot, Poor and In Love, I send you a virtual Fiyero (: **_

* * *

_Daddy's Home_

Elphaba couldn't help but smile as she heard the far off sound of the horse's hooves coming in contact with the rough terrain that the mountain has. She sat in the swing on the large castle's front porch, her daughter sitting on her lap, awaiting her father's return. Fiyero had to go to the Emerald City after his parents' deaths to sign some paperwork with one of the Wizard secretaries, leaving Elphaba back at Kiamo Ko to look after Elise.

"El?" Elise raised her head off of her mother's shoulder to look at her.

"Mama?"

"Are you going to tell daddy?" Elise smiled and put her head back down as she nodded. Elphaba smiled and watched as the horse rounded the corner and the carriage came into view. It slowly stopped in front of the large castle and Fiyero stepped out. Elphaba smiled and sat her daughter down on her feet. "Who's that?" Elise beamed a huge smile as she answered.

"DADDY!" She screamed as she ran towards her father. Fiyero smiled as he squatted down and opened his arms to welcome his daughter. Elise fell into her father's arms and wrapped her small ones around his neck. "I missed you." Fiyero smiled and kissed her head.

"I missed you too, El." Fiyero pulled out of the hug to look at his daughter.

"Daddy! Guess what!" She said, jumping up and down with a smile on her little face.

"What?" He answered, just as giddy as his little girl.

"I'm going to be a big sister!" Fiyero smiled.

"You are? Who told you?" Elise laughed.

"Mama told me! She told me I could tell you!" Fiyero glanced up at his wife, who still hadn't moved from her spot on the swing.

"She did?"

"El, can you go tell Tay that daddy's home?" Elphaba asked as she walked closer to her husband and daughter. The two year old nodded and ran inside. Fiyero stood up to look at his wife, a smile plastered on his face. "What?" She asked as he came closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She responded by putting her emerald skin arm around his neck. Fiyero captured her dark green lips inside his pale pink ones, his tongue rediscovering the contours of her mouth. He slowly pulled away when the lack of oxygen became present. He rested his forehead on her and her chocolate eyes poured into his azure one.

"I missed you," he whispered. She smiled and lightly kissed him.

"I missed you too."

"Is it true?" Elphaba nodded and bit her lip. Fiyero smiled as he picked her up and spun her around.

"YERO! PUT ME DOWN!" She screams through her laughter. He obeyed and pulled her close to him to kiss her again.

* * *

"Are you happy about this?" Elphaba asked him as she sat in bed that night. Fiyero sighed, coming out of the bathroom to sit next to her.

"Fae, not with this again."

"Not with that again?" Fiyero gave her his 'you know what' look. "I can't help it. You that I think that I'm a horrible mother."

"Fae. You're the perfect mother. You love Elise and you want to give her the world right?" Elphaba nodded. "Stop worrying about it." Fiyero smiled and kissed her. "How much longer until we have another mouth to feed?" Elphaba chuckled.

"Well, according to what the doctor told me yesterday, I'm six weeks along." Fiyero smiled and put his hand on his wife's nonexistent stomach.

"MAMA!" Elise screamed as she ran into the room and jumped onto the bed. Fiyero and Elphaba looked at their daughter and laughed.

"Yes princess?" Elphaba answered as Elise squeezed her way between her parents.

"I love you!"

"Well, I love you too."

"Daddy?" Fiyero hummed in reply as Elise snuggled into his side. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Fiyero glanced up at his wife who nodded before answering.

"Yes, sweetie." Elise smiled and cuddled closer to her father. "Goodnight El."

"Night daddy, night Mama."


	11. Everything Is Going To Be Okay

_**A/N: If you get sad or cry…don't blame me…go blame ElphieFaeThropp, who gets a Fiyero and a cookie btw (: Between **__**wowwinxgirlz and ElphieFaeThropp, I have two severely insane reviewers on my hands. How about little Baxianna since you guys loved teenaged Bax. Also, after this chapter, this story has become my most reviewed, followed by Don't Scream. I love you all and thank you for helping me reach this far. My goal is for one of my stories to get 50 reviews.**_

* * *

_Everything Is Going To Be Okay_

Sitting still was something he was never good at. Not during class, or dinner, or dinner parties for that matter, but this was different. Three days before hand, everything seemed to be fine, until he saw the blood covered sheets of their bed and his wife doubled over in pain. Elphaba had agreed to let him rush her to the hospital. Both were equally frightened, Elphaba had just found out that they were expecting their fifth child. That's how he ended up here, in the waiting room of the Vinkus hospital, pacing back and forth as he awaited Galinda and Avaric to arrive and for news of his wife. His eyes couldn't help but wonder to the small child curled up in one of the light blue chairs. Baxianna had begged to come along, refusing to leave her mother's side. Fiyero had let her, her big blue eyes convincing him that the six year old could handle whatever was to happen. He suddenly heard the double glass door of the hospital fly open and Galinda come rushing in, followed closely by her husband.

"What happened?" She asked as she skidded to a stop in front of him. Fiyero sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"We woke up this morning, the sheets were covered in blood and she could barely breathe without being in pain." Small tears fell from the blonde's eyes as Avaric wrapped her into a tight hug.

"Your Highness?" The doctor announced as he walked into the room. Fiyero turned around to face him.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you in private?" Fiyero glanced at his daughter and at Galinda before nodding his head and following the doctor into his office. "I'm afraid that I have to inform you that you and your wife lost the baby." A small tear fell down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away.

"Is she going to be okay?" The doctor smiled.

"Yes, although, I'm sure that you and your wife can't have any more children." Fiyero nodded before asking,

"Can I see her?" The doctor nodded.

"Room 303." Fiyero nodded and quietly left the office to return to the waiting room.

"Well?" Galinda asked when she saw him return.

"She's going to be okay."

"And the baby?"

"We lost it. I'm going to go see her, can you watch Bax until I get back?" Galinda nodded and watched as Fiyero walked to his wife's room. He stood outside her room for a long time, watching her sleep through the window. He eventually got up the nerve and walked inside. Reaching her bed, he leaned down and kissed her before sitting next to her legs on the bed, facing her. Slowly she awoke and looked at him then looked down at her flat stomach. "We lost it, Fae." Elphaba nodded and tears slowly came over her. Fiyero's eyes clouded up with tears as he watched her cry. Reaching up to wipe away her tears, he raised her chin to look at him. "We can get through this."

"Where's Bax?" She asked, her voice still scratchy.

"In the waiting room, do you want me to get here?" The queen nodded silently and her husband disappeared to get their middle daughter.

"How is she?" Galinda asked as she saw Fiyero reappear.

"Shaken up. Can you and Avaric go to the castle and make sure Tay's not overwhelmed with the kids." Galinda and Avarice both nodded and left. Fiyero gently bent over and picked up the green six year old.

"Daddy?" she questioned as she slowly awoke. Fiyero kissed the top of her head.

"Mama wants to see you." Baxianna smiled and let her father carry her the rest of the way to her mother's room. Fiyero careful placed next to her mother, who wrapped her arm around her daughter. Fiyero smiled at the slight as he sat down on the couch. Baxianna cuddled into her mother's side.

"Mama? Are you okay?" Elphaba glanced down at her stomach then at her husband, then at her daughter.

"I will be."

"And my baby brother or sister?"

"Well, Bax, something happened to him."

"So I'm not getting a brother or sister?" She questioned, her head turned upwards at her mother. Tears started to spill out of the green woman's eyes and her daughter wrapped her small green arms around her.

"I'm sorry, baby girl." Fiyero got up and kissed the top of his daughter's head before sitting behind his wife and wrapping his arms around the both of them.

"I love you, Mama, I love you, Daddy," Baxianna whispered as she fell back asleep, cuddled into her mother's side.

"We love you too, Bax," Fiyero whispered as she fell asleep.

"Yero?" Elphaba questioned as she looked over at him. "are you sure we can get through this?" Fiyero smiled and lightly kissed her.

"Yes, my dear. We have four beautiful children. What more could we want? If you want too, we could name him and tell the children about him when they get older." Elphaba smiled and nodded her head.

"I like that idea. How about Janus Yero?" Fiyero smiled and lightly kissed her again.

"We'll never forget you Janus," he whispered later that night once Elphaba had fallen asleep/


	12. OzDust

_**A/N: I seriously love you guys. I woke up this morning to 5 new reviews. Also, did you know that if you get my prompts you get a new chapter faster because I have something to go off of, and no more extremely depressing ones (ElphieFaeThropp, I'm watching you)If you want a more depressing version of the last chapter, go read ElphieFaeThropp's Broken. I'm standing in my kitchen oooohhhhhhlLALALALala. (sorry. ElphieFaeThropp is rubbing off on me) wowwinxgirlz wanted a Shizera fic so here (: Hope you like it. I just noticed how much I've missed writing Galinda! Also I'm overly extremely depressed at the moment. I changed my avatar, guess who it is you get a cookie, get both? You get a Fiyero. One more thing, I love evil Milla. AND! Gelphie friendship moment that I love. Oh yea, the ozdust has a bar…sorry….on the shizera fanfic! IDEAS WELCOME  
**_

* * *

_Ozdust_

"Galinda Upland! I am not wearing pink!" Elphaba yelled at her roommate. They had been fighting for the past half hour about what color dress Elphaba should wear that night.

"But Elphie. It's your engagement party!" The perky blonde exclaimed as she put her hand on her bed and kicked her feet up.

"And that! Why are you insisting on throwing us an engagement party?" Ever since Galinda had found out the Elphaba had said yes, she was begging the couple to let her throw them an engagement party at the OzDust. Finally after three weeks of Galinda begging they gave in. The pair of best friends were standing in their dorm room, all of Galinda's dress displayed on her bed and the floor and all of Elphaba's simple frocks on her bed.

"Because it's a reason for a party." Elphaba rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Glin, do I like parties?"

"No, Elphie, but it'll be fun! Plus it's not just us!"

"Who wants to come to a party thrown for the Artichoke about taking Fiyero Tiggular off of the market?"

"Well," Galinda crossed her arms, mimicking her bestest friend. "I do! And Nessa and Boq and Avaric!" Elphaba rolled her eyes but uncrossed her arms.

"The only reason Avaric's coming is he thinks he'll get you alone in a closet and suck your face off."

"ELPHIE!" Elphaba laughed and went to the bathroom to change.

"Glin! I was kidding." Galinda smiled as Elphaba walked back in to the main room. The green woman had clothed herself in a white sweater, navy blue border with ¾ sleeves and a modesty V-neck neckline that only showed a small peak at the girl's cleavage, along with a simple navy skirt that fell just before her knees.

"Approved!" Galinda squealed which resulted in an eye roll from her bestest friend. "What? It's very important that you'll look good."

"Whatever you say, Glin." Galinda clapped her hand in excitement before she went to change into a light pink dress that hugged her curves.

* * *

"Fellow Shiz students!" Galinda screamed after she climbed on top of the bar at the OzDust. Everyone in the room looked up at the perky blonde with confusing on their faces. She clapped her hands together as she continued, "Now that I have your attention. I would like to introduce the couple of the party, Elphaba Thropp and Fiyero Tiggular!" The spotlight the previously shown on Galinda ran through the crowd to find Milla pulled away from Fiyero while he tried to go after Elphaba. "UGH!" Galinda exclaimed as she climbed down from the bar and went over to where Fiyero was now talking to Elphaba. "What the hell happened?" Galinda exclaimed after her best friend looked up at her with tear stained cheeks and blotchy red eyes.

"One word, Milla," Fiyero said as he turned his face to look at her. Galinda let out an uncharacteristic sigh before Fiyero continued. "She came up to me and kissed me. It was even a second before I pushed her away but, you see what happened."

"Okay, Fi, go find security and tell them to get Milla out of here." Fiyero nodded and looked at his fiancée.

"I love you, Fae," he whispered before leaving to find the guard. Elphaba let more tears spill over at his words as Galinda sat down next to her.

"Elphie," She whispered, pulling the green woman into a hug, letting her cry on the blonde's shoulder. Galinda sighed and rubbed her back as she cried. "Now you know that Fiyero loves you." Elphaba pulled away and wiped away a tear.

"Why? He could have Milla or Pfannee or the next whore to come through the door wanting him," Elphaba scoffed at her best friend.

"Haven't you noticed that he's had all those types of girls and he wants you. Elphie please. He loves you and no matter what you say or do will ever change that! He's been in love since the moment he got here. You must know that. I don't want to see you two end, especially when you're engaged, with something stupid that Milla did cause she an idiot." Elphaba chuckled before running an emerald hand through her raven locks. She sighed and pushed herself off of the wall. "Where are you going?" Galinda called after her. Elphaba threw a grin on her shoulder as she walked in the direction of the security room. Galinda just shook her head as she watched the bride-to-be disappear into the crowd.

* * *

"You know how much I love you, right?" Fiyero asked her later that night. Once Elphaba had found him, she apologized for overreacting. Currently, they were lying in his bed, Elphaba had her head resting on his toned chest as he ran an olive hand through her raven lock. Given everything that happened that night, Elphaba had agreed almost immediately when Fiyero asked her spend the night.

"Yero," She whispered, tilting her head up to face him. "Yes, I do and I love you, too." She returned her head to its previous position before he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you more than you can ever imagine." She smiled up at him then snuggled closer into him, falling asleep soon after, him not far behind.


	13. Awake

_**A/N: 9 more reviews until I reach my goal! As for how many chapters are going to be here, I don't know, but I will let you know. I didn't have ElphieFaeThropp's help on this one so tell me if she could read it before I post it….And know even guessed who my avatar is...**_

* * *

_Awake_

"Momma…momma…momma!" She heard four different voices yell as they ran into the room. She groaned and buried her head deeper into her pillow before she felt four bodies climb on to the bed.

"WAKE UP! IT'S LURLINEMAS!" She heard her youngest daughter scream. She groaned again but sat up and looked over at the other side of the bed.

"Where's your father?" She asked as she let her feet hit the cold wooden floor of their bedroom.

"Momma, daddy was awake before we were," Elise told her mother as she hopped off of the bed, her sisters soon following, Iah perfectly comfortable sitting on his father's side of the bed.

"Of course he was. Can you girls go find him and tell him that I'm up?" the girls nodded and went to find their father.

"Momma? How come I couldn't go?" The two year old little boy asked, his huge brown eyes watching his mother's every move.

"Well, Iah," she started from her spot in front of the sink, brushing her teeth. "I thought maybe you could go and get your aunts up." Iah smiled. Waking up Galinda and Nessa was something only the best child of the year got to do.

"Yay!" He screamed before he climbed off of the bed and went down the hall.

* * *

"Why were you awake before the kids?" Elphaba whispered to him as they sat on the couch in the oversized living room. The kids, all eight of them, were sitting in front of the Lurlinemas tree, opening their gifts. Her head was resting on his shoulder as he arm was draped around her, his fingers drawing patterns on her back, his other hand intertwined with hers.

"Fae, its Lurlinemas. This happens every year." She sighed and looked up at him with a smile on her face before she put her head back down as she snugged closer to him. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"AUNTIE ELPHIE!" Opan screamed, holding his new toy up to his aunt. "Looky! It's just what I wanted!" Elphaba beamed a smile at her nephew before he turned to show his Auntie Nessa his present.

"Those kids adore you," Galinda told her from her perch under her husband's arm. Elphaba smiled at her best friend before Kacee turned around and show Auntie Glin her present.

* * *

"Did you have a good Lurlinemas, Kace?" Elphaba questioned her youngest daughter as she tucked her into bed. Kacee smiled at her mother and cuddled with her stuffed horse.

"Yeah momma, thank you," she whispered softly before drifting off to sleep. Elphaba smiled and left the room, returning to the living room where the adults were still sitting, waiting for her to return after putting the kids to bed. She laughed when she entered, somehow, Fiyero was covered in tinsel from the tree and Avaric had a hat made from wrapping paper. Galinda, Nessa, and Boq were laughing and for a moment, they were back at Shiz, not parents and ruling over there respectful countries. Elphaba finally stopped laugh long enough to choke out,

"You two are worse than the kids." Galinda slowly stopped laughing before replying.

"I dunno, Hajer is giving these two a run for their money." Elphaba laughed again as she sat down next to her best friend. Hajer was the oldest child of Galinda and Avaric, and is always getting in mischief. Last Lurlinemas he took Mapola's, Nessa's and Boq's only child, favorite dress and dragged it through the snow, making it 'unfitted to ever wearing it again.' Every holiday since then, Galinda yelled at Hajer for doing something stupid and both Nessa and Elphaba question Galinda's sanity for letting her eight year old son out in public.

"What did your son do now?" Nessa questioned from her spot at the end of the couch. Galinda rolled her eyes.

"He decided he wanted to make Ziva scream so two days ago, he put a lizard in her bed." Everyone burst out laughing again while Galinda crossed her arms. "Not funny! My daughter was traumatized."

"Oh, babe," Avaric said sarcastically. "You know that she was going to face her fears one day."

"Avaric! She's three!"

"So? The soon the better." Galinda rolled her eyes, stood up, and smacked her husband upside his head, knocking off his hat. He rubbed the spot on his head where her hand had contacted with. "Ow!" She smiled and kissed the spot.

"Better?" Avaric nodded and Galinda yawned.

"I guess it's time for bed," Boq stated, standing up.

"When did we get so old?" Galinda wonder out loud as the four of them headed up the stairs; Boq and Nessa were staying the only bedroom on the lower level because of Nessa's chair. Everyone laughed at Galinda before sighing. "I can't believe we have kids!" She exclaimed as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Well, we all know how that happened," Avaric said. Everyone laughed again then went to their rooms.

* * *

Elphaba ran a hand through her hair as she looked out the window, staring up the moon. "Today would've been our first Lurlinemas with Janus." Fiyero sighed. It had been one of the reasons he woke up before the others. He had taken a long walk through the garden, stopping at the statue that he and Elphaba had agreed to put up to remember the child they lost. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I know, Fae."

"Do you ever," She started, turning around to face him, "wonder what he would've looked like?" Fiyero smiled slightly.

"Every day." They paused, looking into each other's eyes before Fiyero spoke. "Come on, let's get to bed, it's been a long day." Elphaba nodded and they crawled into bed, her head resting on his chest, listening to his heart beat as she slowly fell asleep thinking about her lost child. Her husband wasn't far behind, thinking the same thoughts.


	14. TwentyTwo

_**A/N: 5 More! You guys make me so happy, I hope you know that. So ElphieFaeThropp not helping last one whole chapter! Seriously though, she's there when I need help with ideas. I'm in Vegas this week then I go back to school so I'll update when I can. I can't believe summer's over…**_

* * *

_Twenty-Two_

"This was a bad idea," Elphaba whispered, staring down into her tea, stirring it, not bothering to look up at her younger sister. They were sitting at the corner table in the _Wilted Rose,_ waiting for Frex to show up. Nessa had invited Frex up for the weekend when Elphaba had told her sister that she was engaged.

"Fabala, it's not that bad," Nessa whispered as Frex entered. Nessa smiled and waved her hand, bring his attention over to them and he walked over.

"Oh, Nessa, has Elphaba been taking good care of you? How's school? How's that young boy I met last time I was here?" Frex questioned his youngest as he leaned down to hug her.

"Father, everything is fine, Fabala has some news to share with you," Nessa announced as Frex sat down. He turned his head to look at his oldest daughter before asking.

"What did you do with your magic this time?"

"Nothing Father. My news is that I'm engaged," Elphaba stated, not looking up from her tea.

Frex scoffed before replying with, "Yea right. Like anyone would want to marry you." Elphaba sighed, suppressing an eye roll, stood u, grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Father, I am twenty two. I don't need you to approve of anything I do." With that, Elphaba left her father and sister sitting at the table. Frex huffed and stood up, chasing his oldest out of the café.

* * *

Fiyero was waltzing his way to the _Wilted Rose_, knowing that Frex was coming into town. He wasn't in a hurry to meet the man that caused the love of his life so much pain. As Fiyero neared the back of the café, he heard a low groan. He quickly looked around him before slipping into the dark alley.

"Hello?" He whispered as he walked deeper into the alley. He heard another low moan before hearing a soft whisper.

"Yero?" That when he saw her. She lay on the brown dirt, her dress torn in multiple places, blood oozing its way out of some cuts on her arm and a large purple-colored bruise grazed her cheek in the shape of a handprint. Fiyero's breath caught in his throat. He carefully knelt down next to her, finding her small hand and grasping it with his large one.

"Fae," his opposite hand rose up to her head and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "What happened?"

"Yero," she repeated, raising her hand to caress her cheek. Fiyero reluctantly stood up and picked up his fiancée bridal style before he darted across campus to his dorm room.

* * *

"Yero?" She questioned as he laid her on his bed.

"Shh," he whispered before he kissed her forehead and disappeared into the bathroom to get a washcloth. He returned a few seconds later, a washcloth in his hand. He sat down on the side of his queen sized bed and started cleaning the blood of off her. He watched as she grimaced in pain and kissed the place where he had finished cleaning before moving on to the next. After getting all of the blood off of her, he fingered the torn parts of her frock . "Who did this to you?" He questioned, his voice laced with a hint of anger. Elphaba tilted her head to look at him, drawing strength from him just being there.

"My father," she mustered out and soon saw the rage that claimed Fiyero's face. He stood up, his hands clenched in fists and made a bolt for the door. "Yero. Don't. Just stay here with me," she whispered when he opened the door. He looked back at her, her eyes pleading him to stay by her side. He sighed and closed the door back. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his quilt over Elphaba before lying down next to her. She lay on her side, her back pressing into his front, her head on his chest, his arm wrapped tightly around her, protecting her. She smiled slightly and snuggled closer to him.

"Just let you know, I'm giving your father a piece of my mind tomorrow." Elphaba chuckled slightly before whispering.

"I love you, Yero my hero." Fiyero smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, Fae."

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" Fiyero screamed as he walked up to Frex. He was sitting on the bench, reading the Shiz newspaper. Upon hearing Fiyero's words though, he looked up from the paper and stared at the young prince coming towards him.

"I have no clue what you talking about," he stated before looking back down at the newspaper. Fiyero rolled his eyes and pulled the paper out of his hands. "Hey! I was reading that! Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, Governor, I know who you are, but you didn't answer my questioned." That's when Frex actually noticed the young boy yelling at him was the Vinkus prince.

"Well, your Highness, I do not remember your question." Fiyero rolled his eyes and used all of his willpower not to slap the elder man in front of him.

"How could you beat your own daughter and leave her in an alley?" Frex gasped in shock.

"I would never do such a thing to my poor Nessa."

"I'm not talking about Nessa, Frex. Your other daughter, you know, the green one? The one you beat yesterday and left her in the alley behind the café?"

"Oh, her. That little bitch had it coming. She's engaged! The little green thing doesn't deserve love." Fiyero's hand tightened into fists, taking deep breaths , trying to calm himself down before speaking.

"Frex. Listen. I don't understand why you've hated Elphaba since the moment she was born, and it's not my place to know why, but what I do know is that I love her more than anything in this world. I thought that I would inform that once Fae and I are married, you will have NO control over her and you will have no contact with our children, your grandchildren! Just think how much pain you've put a young woman through for her entire life." With that Fiyero turned on his heel and headed back to his dorm room where his fiancée still slept. Frex stood there shocked before shaking his head and returning to read his paper.


	15. Watching Her

_**A/N: Well, you guys did it! Thank you so much, your support means EVERYTHING to me! So, this chapter I knew I had to write it. I'm sad to inform you that this is the last chapter of Be Wicked, but I am working on Be Wicked: The Sequel, which will be more of a story with DRAMA and needs a better name. Sorry it's short**_

* * *

_Watching Her_

Standing in front of the full-length mirror, she was nervous, which was something new for her to feel. Getting married is always something that was scaring, but so was becoming a princess. Never in a million years did she think that she would be getting married at all, let alone to the Prince of the Vinkus. Her father highly disapproved and she knew he wasn't in attendance, so Fiyero's father asked her if she wished him to escort her down the aisle. Ever sense her and Fiyero started dating, Elphaba and Zarek got extremely close, mostly discussing books and politics, or Elphaba's studies. Sighing, Elphaba brought her chocolate brown eyes up to meet Riana's blue ones, the same azure color of Fiyero's.

"Nervous?" She asked, breaking the silence in the room. Elphaba smiled at her as the queen walked closer to her.

"Yes. " Riana smiled at her soon-to-be daughter-in-law as she put her hand on her bare shoulder. The wedding dress that the green woman wore was strapless with a little of beading on the bodice and then flowed out into a cupcake form of a skirt. At her first sight of it, Elphaba had hated the dress, but once trying it on and having Nessa, Galinda, and Riana beg her to buy it, she fell in love with it. Now the dress was now accompanied by white veil, landing in her mid-back, and the tiara Riana had given to her earlier that day.

"Well, Elphaba, you look beautiful." Elphaba smiled at her as Galinda bounced into the room.

"Elphie! It's time!" Riana smiled at Elphaba as they started out of the dressing room.

* * *

Fiyero couldn't keep his eyes off of his wife as she socialized with people she didn't know. He was sitting at the head table, tuning out whatever music the band was playing. As soon as he saw her that moment the huge oak doors, his eyes haven't let her for more than a couple of seconds. Even as he greeted person after person and received congratulations all he wanted was to hold his wife in his arms. Once she threw a smile over her shoulder at him, he stood up and ran across the dance floor, running into numerous people on his way to his wife. He quietly reached her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. The people Elphaba was taking to smiled and left, provoking Fiyero to turn her around in his arms.

"Well, Mrs. Tiggular." Elphaba smiled and laid her head on his chest.

"I could get used to the sound of that." Fiyero smiled and placed a kiss into the top of her head.

"You look beautiful." She tilted her head up to look at him.

"Well, Mr. Tiggular, you don't look too bad yourself." Fiyero cocked his head at her and smiled.

* * *

"I love you so much, Fae," he whispered into the warm night air as he collapsed beside her. The green princess turned her head to look at him, her eyes filled with love and passion.

"It's Princess Fae now, master." Fiyero chuckled and lend over to kiss her.

"As long as your mine, I don't care what your formal name is mistress." Elphaba smiled at him before returning his pervious kiss.


	16. Master List

**_Be Wicked_**

_The Master List_

_1) I Love Her_

_2) Lurlinemas with you _

_3) Be Mine, Forever_

_4) Why Her_

_5) Twenty-Two_

_6) OzDust_

_7) Watching Her_

_8) Running isn't the Answer_

_9) Daddy's Home_

_10) King and Queen of the Vinkus_

_11) Mama's Okay_

_12) In Hiding_

_13) Everything is going to be okay_

_14) Awake_

_15) Perfect _


End file.
